


All the Little Things (You Do For Me)

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, I hate myself, M/M, why do I keep doing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Little Things mini series. Set after Uther's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Little Things (You Do For Me)

“I know, I know, I’m late.” Merlin rushed an apology, kicking the door to Arthur’s room shut behind him, setting the breakfast tray on the table and finally lifting his head to look around the room with a frown. The bed was made and Arthur was nowhere to be found.

“Arthur?” Merlin stepped out from the behind the table thinking maybe he was behind the changing screen. He heard a soft shifting, like fabric against stone, but no answer. Hesitantly he made his way around Arthur’s bed, expecting to find him at his desk or something, but instead finding his prince curled in a corner, his back to the bed frame and his head between his knees. 

Guilt flared, heavy and cloying inside Merlin all over again at the sight and a pained look crossed his face, hidden from Arthur who still had his head down. Merlin dared a few steps closer when Arthur ignored him, his hands working nervously at his sides, wanting to do something to help. 

“Go away Merlin,” Arthur muttered when Merlin was only a few steps away. Arthur kept his head hidden behind his knees, but it did little to hide the wracked sound of his voice, the defeat in his shoulders. The pain he was trying so hard to hide and the still fresh ache of losing his own father had Merlin sinking to his knees beside Arthur, his voice soft.

“No.”

“Just go away,” Arthur snapped, more heat in his voice, finally lifting his head to glare at Merlin and the sight of his puffy eyes left Merlin reeling as though struck, his heart giving a hard thump and for a moment Merlin thought it had stopped beating, that the guilt of lying had finally killed him. 

When it didn’t he shook his head, refusing to leave Arthur to deal with this pain alone, not wanting to deal with it by himself either. 

“I want to be alone.” Arthur shifted away, trying to look relaxed and Merlin hated it, hated that he didn’t trust Merlin enough to confide in him and anger touched his features.

“No you don’t. That’s the last thing you want,” Merlin whispered, watching as Arthur’s control began to slip and crack and knew it was killing him.

Arthur ground the heel of one hand against his eyes until it ached, his nails clawing at his forehead. Merlin reached out, twining his fingers around Arthur’s wrist, pulling his hand slowly away, feeling horrid, knowing he’d been responsible for causing such pain and he choked.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped through his agony, squeezing Arthur’s wrist, willing him to understand just how horrible he felt, that he would give anything to bring Uther back, and the guilt stole his breath until he was crying.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry.”

He’d cried himself to sleep last night and thought he’d exhausted all his tears, but now, sitting with Arthur, all the festering guilt and pain and loss came rushing back and tears tipped over his lashes as he shook his head over and over again. 

All he could do was tug Arthur’s wrist, pulling him forward into a raw embrace, chanting his apologies into Arthur’s shoulder, begging forgiveness for everything he’d ever done or failed to do; for all the things he’d lied about or been unable to share with Arthur, just murmuring I’m sorry over and over again, needing this as much as Arthur. 

It took a moment, Arthur trying to fight Merlin’s touch, the need for comfort as he’d always done, but desperately needing it, and finally he caved, sagging into Merlin’s strength, allowing himself to be weak for just this moment.

His hands curled in Merlin’s shirt, crushing him against his chest, their bodies curled intimately around each other, as Arthur mourned the loss of his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY needed someone to comfort both Arthur and Merlin after that episode. They were both in SO MUCH PAIN. Gods, it hurt so much.


End file.
